Elysium: a jelsa Anastasia AU
by teamEdward43v3r
Summary: based off of my favorite musical as a kid
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

(Written with my friend dancer-reader-etc.)  
Okay guys today I'm going to try something different... I was inspired by a girl on tumblr called Aelfeth art,who made this awesome Jelsa Version of the princess bride,to write my own AU, based off of my favorite movie as a little girl: Anastasia I wanted to keep the original once upon a December song in it because I think it's perfect enough the way it is This is my first AU hope you like it!  
The cover art is by emkay-oh on tumblr! You rock girl!  
And the illustrations are by JessLOviverio10 Again, you rock for that!  
Oh by the way, due to the fact that there is no grandma in frozen I'm substituting that for Elsa's sister Anna The cast!  
Elsa as the Grand duchess Elysia Anna as herself Kristopher as himself Jack Frost as Dimitri North as Vladmir Pitch Black as Rasputin Tooth as Sophie (who is Anastasia's grandma's cousin in the movie but in this she's just her friend)  
And Anna and Elsa's parents as themselves

(Sorry about all the names that match the movie I don't know many Russian people so I don't know a lot of Russian names... My bad...)  
The first chapter, the prologue is from Anna's POV, because in the movie Anastasia the grandma talks here but Anna is replacing the grandma oh you get the idea-  
Anyway ON WITH THE STORY!

Prolougue: tragedy at the ball

My sister Elysia was so stunning in her blue ball gown papa had specially made for her, she was 10 and I was 8, of course she had a good 2 years on me but she was still my best friend .  
It was Elysia's tenth birthday that night so papa and mama were throwing a grand party in her honor, being the eldest daughter.  
Mama and I had gone to the jeweler and made her a special jewelry box that played our lullaby, the little figure inside was of Elysia giving me a piggyback ride I watched now as she danced with her potential suitors, waiting for the right moment to give it to her, luckily that moment was about to come.  
Elysia saw me as a boy lifted her up and twirled her and she waved at me happily "ANNA!" She cried "HI ANNA!" She wriggled free from the boy's grip and ran to me. I held up the little blue box tied with a white bow momma had placed our gift in.  
"What is that?" Elysia looked at the box with a puzzled expression "Mama and I's birthday present for you!" I squeaked " I know that silly but what's in it!" Elysia laughed " open it and see!"  
She carefully untied the ribbon(she liked to save the ribbons to tie her hair up with ) and peered at the little jewelry box "Is that real turquoise and opal?!" She said excitedly "Yes! Open it up Elyse! Open it up!" I Said excitedly she carefully lifted the tiny jewelry box out of the package and opened it up , I had already wound the gear so that it would start playing as soon as she opened it for the first time, her eyes widened as the tiny statue of Elyse and myself twirled round and round.  
"ITS OUR LULLABY!" She cried "On the wind cross the sea hear this song and remember... Soon you'll be home with me Once upon a December..."  
We sang together and we both smiled at the little box Inside the box was a necklace I picked out for Elysia that said "Big sisters are the best of friends!"  
"Awww thank you Anna!" She gushed, fastening the necklace around her neck "Come on let's go get chocolate ice cream !" I said "Fine by me ." She smiled but then a huge burst of wind came in throwing the doors open everyone was dead still staring in horror at the man standing in the doorway.  
Pitch.  
"I believe you were banished from this palace..." Our papa said "I am your confidant!" He shouted angrily "CONFIDANT?! HA! YOURE NOTHING BUT A LYING TRAITOR AND YOU'RE EITHER GOING TO LEAVE WILLINGLY OR SOMEONE WILL HAVE TO CARRY YOU OUT!" Papa yelled at him Elyse and I cowered behind mama.  
"Oh so you think you can banish me so easily?! WELL THEN I BANISH YOU AND YOUR FAMILY AND YOUR DESCENDANTS WITH A CURSE!"  
Elyse screamed in terror, hiding behind mama, I stared at them in horror not able to look away.  
And to my horror He turned to mama Elyse and me.  
"MARK MY WORDS: YOU AND ALL YOUR FAMILY WILL DIE BY YOUR OWN SUBJECTS WITHIN THE FORTNIGHT! I WILL BE SURE OF IT!  
I WILL NOT REST UNTIL I SEE THE END OF THE ARENDELLE LINE FOREVER!" He threatened I screamed in horror and Elyse hid behind mama "GUARDS! ARREST THIS MAN!" Shouted papa but there was an explosion of black smoke and he was gone...  
I couldn't sleep that night, neither did Elysia and I doubt mama and papa got any more sleep than we did.  
Suddenly I heard angry shouts from outside the window, I looked down and saw a angry crowd of villagers had just broken the gate down! Elysia had just dozed off when I shook her shoulder "ELYSE! You gotta get up there's trouble !" "Huh?" "There are some people who just broke in! I think they're gonna kill mama and papa!" Elyse wrenched herself up out of the bed and we ran down the hall towards mama and papa's room but we were too late, they were already dead, bleeding on the floor. Elyse gasped in horror.  
"WE'VE GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE! THEY'RE COMING FOR US NEXT!" I cried out I pulled on Elyse's wrist but she pulled away and started running back to our room "MY MUSIC BOX!" She screeched "ELYSIA!" I cried out She ran into our room and snatched up the blue package with the white bow tied around it but then we heard footsteps down the hall.  
This is it! I thought. We're doomed!  
But a little boy with white blonde hair like Elsa, who looked 13 years old, stuck his head in "You can't stay here!" He said quietly "this is the first place they'll look!" He shoved us towards a wall, but then he placed his hand on a corner of the wall And he pushed it.

A secret door opened that was just big enough for us two. He shoved Elysia and I in but she dropped her jewelry box and started to cry "MY MUSIC BOX!" She cried out frantically "JUST GO!" Said the boy harshly as he shut the door behind us, and it was all blackness We could hear footsteps come in our room not even a minute after the door shut "WHERE ARE THEY BOY?!" A man shouted "I-I don't know sir I-" "DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME!"  
There was a loud thump like something heavy hitting the floor I stifled a scream

"HE HELPED THEM ESCAPE! Come on let's go check the courtyard, they probably escaped out that window!"  
And then they were gone as quickly as they had come Once we were outside the palace walls there was another problem: getting past people who would end up telling the assassins where we were. We pulled our coats over our heads as makeshift cloaks and hurried to the train station we had to get out of here... To get away...  
The ice was very thin under our feet as we crossed the river, one wrong move and we could fall right through it.  
Suddenly Elysia screeched in terror, that horrible man, Pitch, had caught her by her cloak "LEMME GO! PLEASE! I'VE DONE NOTHING WRONG!" Elysia screamed "Ha ha you'll never escape your fate little girl! NEVER EVER EVER!" But with all the thrashing the ice started to crack "ELYSIA!" Pitch realized that the ice was giving way and he gasped in horror Elysia got free just in time.  
We raced for the train somebody on board grabbed my hand and pulled me up but then my heart stopped.  
Where was Elysia?!  
Then I could see her running behind the train trying to catch up with me.  
"ANNA!"  
I reached for her, tightly grasping her hand "HOLD ON!"  
"DON'T LET GO!"  
"NEVER!" But suddenly the train sped up and her hand slipped from my grasp, she screamed, falling to the hard pavement, hitting her head, she was far too still... And I knew my older sister and best friend was dead.  
"ELYSIA!" I cried out in horror as the train sped off.  
I lost so many loved ones that night.  
But my sister... My beloved sister Elysia... I never saw her again...  



	2. Chapter 2

"ELSA GET UP THIS INSTANT! You're late for your job interview!" Squawked the headmistress of the orphanage... "Ugh..." Elsa muttered She had that dream again, a little girl she thought looked so familiar red hair, blue eyes, she was in trouble. But she was sure she had never seen her before. She had no time to think about the dream and the girl now though; her headmistress was still yelling at her from the adjoining room to get out of bed and how irresponsible she was. Elsa giggled and stretched, her hands facing the wall,that's how she woke up every day, but it seemed familiar somehow, comforting.  
"ALL RIGHT ALL RIGHT I'M COMING BABA!" She called, throwing her favorite blue dress on then her white coat then her turquoise scarf (turquoise was her favorite color) and headed out the door. It was snowing outside; big, thick snowflakes that came down slowly and lazily. Winter was Elsa's favorite time of year. She loved the blanket of white that covered every surface. She walked along the pavement, her head tilted up, looking at the Sky not looking where she was and accidentally ran into a sign!  
One way went to where she was supposed to go to get a job... Florentine, the other lead to Arendelle, her home She looked at her necklace "Big sisters are the best of friends...What if I have a sister out there somewhere? I don't even know what to do anymore..." She groaned "GIMME A SIGN OR SOMETHING FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" She shouted, She was about to stop walking and go back to the orphanage when a small fluffy black and white puppy came running up to her, yipping a greeting. "Well, hello there cutie!" Said Elsa, bending down to pet the adorable thing. It jumped around her, trying to lick her face and hands. "You are just too precious for words..."  
Wait a minute... She thought...  
Hadn't she just been wondering which way to go? Was this her sign?  
"All right," she laughed "I can take a hint!" Elsa pet the puppy one last time and got up, heading towards Arendelle, but the pup ran after her.  
"You wanna come along?" She laughed. The dog jumped up and down. "Ok, let's go! By the way, you need a name. I think I'll call you...Uhhm... Kristopher!" The puppy yipped excitedly and chased his tail "ALL RIGHT THEN!" She squealed excitedly "Let's go!" Fortunately the walk into town wasn't very long, only about half an hour. And Kristopher kept her entertained, chasing rabbits, although he seemed to sense that Elsa hated it when people killed animals, and merely chased them under bushes. Eventually they arrived in Arendelle Elsa could tell Kristopher was getting tired so she scooped him up, cradling him in her arms, and started walking down the street to town hall, but she was cooing to her new friend and bumped into someone's shoulder, sending them both spinning and into a snowdrift. "Ow." Said Elsa rubbing her forehead "You okay?" The young man said "Yeah. Hey can you tell me which way town hall is?""Uh yeah... Go down to conaway street then turn onto delesseps" "thanks"She stared at him a moment as he walked away, he looked familiar... Oh of course not. She thought about how the boy had white blonde hair like her. He's the only person besides her that she had met with white blonde hair. She reached the train station and headed over to the ticket desk. "Umm... I'd like a ticket to... Uh..." So many places! "Paris!"  
"Where's your exit visa?"  
"What's that?" "No exit visa no ticket..." He said shutting the window "How rude " Elsa muttered.A little woman beckoned to her "Go to Jack he has tickets but you didn't hear it from me!" And away she waddled, apparently deaf to Elsa's pleads to stop and tell her who Jack was. Eventually she sighed in defeat and turned to sit on a bench, when she crashed into someone.

"Oh I am so sorry! Terribly sorry!" She said to the young lady "It's all right!"  
"Do you happen to know where I could find a guy who's name is Jack?"  
"Ahh he's hanging out at the old palace!"  
"Thanks!" She said rushing off 


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N: As a bonus for the and wattpad editions of "Elysium" I've decided to add "once upon a December"!)  
Elsa walked to the run down part of the city trying to find this "old palace" the young lady told her about. So far she hadn't seen anything that looked like a palace. Suddenly, Kristopher leaped out of her arms and started chasing a squirrel, zigzagging through the crowd "KRISTOPHER! WAIT! And he darted away into a gap in a boarded up doorway of a huge building... If there was a palace here this had to be she heard voices approaching "I'm telling you North! It's foolproof!"  
"I don't know..."Spooked, she crawled in after Kristopher . The inside of the old palace was rundown, with boards and rafters hanging from the corking in various places. Cobwebs grazed Elsa's face, making her shudder and she smacked them away. The voices kept talking. getting further away, she breathed a sigh of was startled at how familiar this place seemed to be.  
"It's like a memory from a dream,"she said.A long forgotten tune went through her head,  
"Dancing bears painted wings, things I almost remember,  
And a song someone sings Once upon a December.  
Someone holds me safe and warm, Horses dance through a silver storm Figures dancing gracefully across my memory.  
Far away long ago...  
Glowing dim as an ember Things my heart used to know Things it yearns to remember...  
And a song someone sings...  
Once upon a December..."

Where did THAT come from? She said, puzzled, she didn't know where she heard that tune before.

Then she froze, she was looking face to face with a little girl whose eyes looked just like hers! She squeaked out a small yelp, but quickly put her hand over her mouth and hoped the people who were talking were not still here. Convinced they were gone, she peered more closely at the portrait. The girl had big blue eyes, white blonde hair exactly like hers and wore a somber blank expression, the portrait also looked vaguely familiar the tiny girl was very beautiful...  
She stroked the little girl's crown braided hair,stunned. Suddenly Kristopher came running up to her and jumped up, licking her hands. Elsa hadn't even noticed he disappeared when they got in! She was about to ask him where he was when a voice spoke.  
"Hey what are you doing here!?" She froze. This is it. She though. This is where I get sent to prison for trespassing!But the young man,the one she bumped into on the way there,stood with his mouth gaping, a more bulky man in his 50s came in "Oh there you are Jack I-"  
"Do you see that-?!"  
" no..." The young man pushed the other's glasses back "Look at THAT!" The blonde boy was pointing at Elsa as she stood rooted to the spot, afraid to move. The fat man squinted at Elsa, then back to the boy.  
"What am I looking at?" He asked. Jack rolled his eyes. "Look at her...really look! She's perfect!" The older man looked back at Elsa. squinting then his eyes widened "OH! YES!" " she looks EXACTLY like her!" Said Jack.  
The older man started fiddling with his ratty tie in excitement and when he spoke he stuttered.  
"W-well, this is just-that is this is absolutely-but what if she-but she has to know exactly what to say!" Elsa couldn't take it anymore. These strangers just talking about her "I'm just going to go now..." She said uncomfortably. Mildly afraid these people were slightly crazy.  
"No no no no no no! Wait!" Jack ran up to her and pulled her into the room, oblivious to Kristopher's barks and growls of protest. "I must apologize for my-Err-associate." He said with a crooked smile. "He can get a little 'off' sometimes..." The older man scoffed in protest "Jack Frost at your service..." The young man said, kissing Elsa's hand Elsa blushed "all right now I KNOW you guys are crazy!" She muttered . She drew back her hand, but Jack still smiled. "Look, Jack and Mr..." She looked questioningly at the pudgy man who was now vehemently cleaning his spectacles with his tie. "Oh sorry," said Jack, going up to the man and putting a hand ok his shoulder. "This is North." "Okaaay..." Elsa said awkwardly... "If you'll excuse me I have to go home now before this strange interlude gets any stranger" she turned and was about to walk back the way she came when she remembered why when wanted to see Jack ok the first place. "Oh, wait!" She said, turning back. "Jack, I was looking for you because I need an exit visa to board a train to Paris." "Ahh..." He looked at North, eyebrows raised "You see madam... These tickets" he said as he held them up "are not for just ANYONE! There have been rumors that the grand Duchess Elysia Arendelle is alive and we intend to bring her to her sister" Elsa squinted at the two men suspiciously. "And what exactly does this have to do with me?" She asked. Jack started approaching her with the tickets, fanning himself with them. Kristopher growled by Elsa's feet.  
"Well," he said slyly. "If, perchance a certain young lady was her... She would get these tickets"  
"Well I'm not. I was found wandering around when I was ten I couldn't remember anything..." "Ah ha... Same age she was..."  
"certainly looks like her too! Same platinum blonde hair same blue eyes-" started North but he was interrupted "the Arendelle eyes!" Exclaimed Jack " wait you're saying that I'M royalty?!" They both nodded "You're both mad..."she scoffed "Why? You don't know what happened to you!" Said Jack "No one knows what happened to her!" Said North. "I am not going to pretend to be a Duchess just to get some tickets if that's what your implying!" Yelled Elsa incredulously. She couldn't believe she was was talking to two con men! "that's not what I'm saying!" Said Jack, "all I'm saying is that you said you don't remember anything about your family, so it is a possibility, and honestly what have you got to lose...?" She hesitated... "But this ticket IS for Elysia so sorry... I can't help you..." He started to walk off .  
"what are you doing?!" Hissed North as Jack passed him.  
"Wait for it..." Said the boy, apparently unconcerned.  
Elsa was thinking about what to do. She really needed hose tickets, and for all she knew, she could be this Duchess Elysia... She traced the little girl in the picture's big round blank blue eyes...  
Could it be?  
"Wait, Jack!" She said. "I'm sorry did you say something?" Said Jack with mock concern "I- I mean it's hard to imagine being a princess when you've been sleeping on a cot in an orphanage for 8 years..."  
"Yeah go on...?"  
"But there's so many coincidences... I just don't know..." "Yes, yes," he prodded.  
Elsa stomped her foot in frustration. "What I'm trying to say is...fine! Yes, I'll do it. I'll pretend to be this duchess lady!" She crossed her arms and scowled at them.  
North bounced on the balls of his feet in extacy. "Oh wonderful wonderful! "  
"BUT ONLY BECAUSE THERE MAY BE A POSSIBILITY THAT I MIGHT ACTUALLY BE THIS GIRL!" Said Elsa, making sure they understood her perfectly and fully. " yes yes yes of course," said Jack dismissively. He walked over to Elsa and put his arm across her shoulders, leading her over to Vlad. Elsa smacked his hand away.  
"Look I don't know you... So just don't touch me okay..."  
She scooped up Kristopher "Uhh that's not going..." Said Jack "Of course he is!Where I go he goes!" Elsa cried Jack groaned "And it's not an it! It's a HE" she said, getting more annoyed with these people by the minute.  
"Ok whatever," said Jack as Kristopher growled at him again.  
North was standing nervously to one side.  
"Err- Jack? Um- if we are going to do this, don't you think you should be a little more pleasant to her"  
"She's lucky she's even going..." Jack mumbled "Kristopher! We're going to Paris!"Elsa walked off "Looks like someone has an unspoken attraction" whispered North shaking his head and laughing quietly "TO THAT ANNOYING LITTLE BRAT?! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?!" Cried Jack. Elsa wheeled around and glared at him with fire.  
"If you have something to say to me, BOY, then please have the common courtesy to say to my face." And with that she turned, lifted her chin and walked out of the room. "Oy vey..." Moaned Jack as he followed them out.  



	4. Chapter 4

"AAAAAAAARGH!" Pitch roared in rage "WHY DOESN'T SHE JUST DIE ALREADY!" He looked over to his demonic minion "are you sure that it was her?!" "P-p-positive your malevolence," snivled the wrinkled little goblin-like creature.  
"Then why. Isn't. She. DEAD!?" He raged, causing his minion to scurry behind a skull.  
"I've tried everything! Angry mobs, rouge animals, nothing seems to work!" Then his yellow cat eyes blinked the minion was holding something" . THAT?!" "I don't know sir I found it on the mantel...""MY VIAL! THIS IS IT!" He ran his fingers down the bottle it glowed "Come my demons rise for your master let your evil shine! Find her now fly ever faster-Make her mine!" The vial glowed a brighter green, the color of poison, and a thin column of smoke of the same color started spiraling from the skinny neck. Pitch leaned his angular, pointed face towards the glass.  
"YES! YESSS!" Suddenly the smoke column exploded, enveloping the whole room. In glowing green bat-like creatures exploding out of the cave like startled birds "YES! YES! COME TO ME MY MINIONS!" Shouted Pitch in evil glee.  
His demonic minion, Elvis, on the other hand, was still behind the skull, hiding behind his small wings as the bat-demons swirled around him.  



	5. Chapter 5

Jack sat down with a groan, and accidentally hit Elsa,who was sleeping, in the face with his scarf. She sat up and smacked him in the face. "OH I'M SORRY I THOUGHT YOU WERE-" but it was Jack and she laughed "Oh it is you that's okay then..." "Oh sure," said Jack, grunting with the effort of fitting North's rather large luggage into the overhead compartment. "It's just puny Jack, the worthless little orphan, always stealing to get by, all but invisible to everyone!" His voice had risen and by now he was shouting at her a person walking down the aisle stopped, staring at them like they were crazy Elsa groaned "Men are such babies..." And she left to get a drink North nudged Jack "I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH HER LET IT GO NORTH !" He was glad Elsa went to the dining car and had not heard her shout. But he honestly did not love her. First of all, He had just met her that day and he didn't believe in love at first sight. He believed that in order to love someone you had to know them for a very long time YET there was something intriguing about her he didn't understand . The second reason was that he couldn't possible even like someone as snobby, haughty and rude as Elsa, even if she did turn out to be a duchess. Still, he was intrigued by her and her past hoped the snobiness was just a false air that she put on. AUGH what was he thinking...?!

This was stupid... What was wrong with him?! He was a loner, he had always been by himself (excepting North). He didn't need some girl barging in his life. All they were doing is convincing her that she was Duchess Elysia, and collecting their reward. Then she was gone. For good.

Elsa came back after a few minutes and glared at Jack, and slung her glove at his face "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Jack growled , using most of his willpower not to trip her.  
"Where is Kristopher?" She asked through gritted teeth and a plastered on smile.  
"How should I know where your mangy rat is?" She opened her mouth in a wide "o" shape and slapped him "HE'S NOT A RAT!HE 'S A SPANIEL!" Then she noticed Kristopher hiding under the bench, cowering, "OOOHH baby it's all right! Mommy's got you... It's all right..." She cooed "If she slaps me one more time..." Jack warned, clenching his fist.  
But North didn't hear him, as he was preoccupied with their travel papers, a puzzled expression covering his pudgy red face. "Great...the papers are wrong... Everybody else's are written in red ink!"  
"WHAT?!" Jack snatched the paper looking over them and groaned "That's the problem... Everything's in red... We gotta go to the luggage car..." Jack whispered. He got out of his seat and started weaving his way through the crowded car. "Wait what? What's happening?" asked Elsa.  
"Nothing, just come on," Jack said, avoiding an explanation.  
"What do you mean nothing? Wait stop! I demand you tell me-" Jack interrupted her "Just shut up!"He lead her to the baggage cart "Wait- this doesn't have anything to do with our papers being ruined is it?" Elsa said sarcastically "Of course not... I am just making it to where you don't have to mingle with the commoners..." He said Then the train creaked .  
Everyone froze.  
"What was that?" Elsa asked as Kristopher whimpered in her arms.  
"If it's what I think it is, were in huge trouble." Said Jack. He turned to face Elsa and North. North looked like he was about to wet this pants, but, to Jack's surprise, Elsa didn't North looked outside and went pale "We've lost the dining cart!"  
"We're going way too fast!" Said Elsa "hold on I'll go check it out!" Said Jack He went to the engine but nobody else was there and the train was going faster and faster "NOBODY'S DRIVING THE TRAIN!" "HUH?! Shouted Elsa from 3 cars away. Jack realized she couldn't hear him over the wind and wheels.  
" NO ONE...IS DRIVING...THE TRAIN!" He bellowed, waving his arms in a crude attempt to mime what he was saying. He ran back over to the others and slammed the door behind him.

Elsa screeched in panic so Jack slapped her, and she stopped, blushing apple red .

"Okay we got plenty of road left we'll just coast to a stop!"

But they all gasped when they saw the bridge was out .  
That's when Elsa fainted. He had shown almost no fear until now (besides having to get slapped in the face), but now they were going to have to lug around and a 115 pound girl while the train careened them to certain death Jack shook her shoulder Elsa opened her eyes wide with fear "Elsa listen to me!We have to separate the car from the engine! North! Get the breaks!" "The breaks are out!" Jack groaned "Gimme a wrench or something!"Elsa gave him a dynamite "THAT'LL WORK!" Then he did a double take. "Wait where did you find this?" "Uh...I-I don't know...that bag over there." She pointed to a grimy looking bag that looked like it belonged to a miner. Jack raised his eyebrows. "What do they teach you guys in those orphanages?!" He muttered and then ran off to blow the engine from the cars.

But the fuse burned out in a fizzle "Dang it! We're gonna have to jump guys!"  
"WHAT?!" Screeched Elsa He pulled her and North to the side door and they were looking down at a chasm "AFTER YOU!" Yelled Elsa over the wind whipping around her face.  
"I-I THINK ITS THE OTHER WAY AROUND!" Shouted Jack back to her. "I DONT THINK THIS IS A VERY GOOD IDEA!" Said North. "WOULDN'T IT BE BETTER TO-" the train hit a bump in the road, cutting North's sentence short and sending him flying to the opposite wall "Look there's a snowbank over there! If we time it right we might be able to get out of here unscratched!" Elsa said over the roar of the engine "Okay on my mark-" Jack started "No! On my mark!" Elsa said firmly Jack hesitated then he saw something in her eyes; determination. Confidence. Somehow he knew he could trust her.  
"Ok," he said as quietly as he could, but so she could still hear him. "Ok"  
It was Elsa's turn to hesitate. She hadn't counted on him agreeing. But since he did there was no time to think about it, she tugged North over with them and they jumped Landing face first in the snow, she sighed with relief Then Jack lifted his head groggily and she laughed: he had snow on his chin like a beard

"NO!" Screeched Pitch, throwing a skeleton against the wall. "HOW DO THEY KEEP AVOIDING MY ATTACKS!?" He rounded on Elvis, his deadly yellow eyes boring into the creature. "I don't know sir I mean I I I-" "OH SHUT UP!" "Y-yes oh great diabolical one." Said Elvis, and did his best to disappear into the corner. Pitch brought the tips of this long grey fingers together.  
"Hmmmm. Well, if I can't destroy her through any direct attacks, I'll have to make her inflict it upon herself And I know just how to do it" he laughed evilly 


	6. Chapter 6

The group of 3 started trekking through the country in the direction of Paris. It was slow going, and they kept having to stop for North to use the bathroom. Around sunset Elsa's feet felt like they were bleeding, and Jack had had enough of her whining.

"All right! Who's up for a boat trip?!" He said North and Elsa both raised their hands weakly .  
"But where are we going to find a boat?" Whined North. "We're not even by water."  
"Ah, but that's where your wrong," said Jack, holding up a finger and smiling slyly. He nodded across the field they were about to cross. "Just across that field is a lake that will lead to a boat that will go down the river across the channel to Paris...  
Now... Any questions?" North raised his hand.  
"Can I use the bathroom?" Elsa and Jack groaned An hour later they had finally boarded the ship that would take them out of Russia, across the English Channel, and into Paris Elsa had just sat her stuff on the bed when Jack handed her a blue dress " I wanted to thank you for you know..." "...yeah. I know." She got up and took the dress from him, holding it up in front of her so she could see it properly. She looked through the huge arm holes... "What are you looking for?" Jack said, worried that she didn't like it "The Russian circus I think it's still in here!" And Jack laughed He was at the door, about to leave, when Elsa stopped him.  
"Jack." "Yeah?"  
She walked up to him...and to Jack's surprise, she kissed his cheek "Thanks for the dress." she smiled and closed the door, Jack pressed his hand to his cheek and smiled

Elsa came out wearing the poofy sky blue dress, and Jack stared in amazement- she didn't look half bad: she actually looked like she was well off and not a hobo...  
She actually looked pretty

"Ahhh Principessa! You look gorgeous!" North said, feigning an Italian accent Jack palmed his forehead, but Elsa giggled, covering her mouth. "Thank you kind sir," she said, curtsying.

"Now that North is done acting like a complete imbecile-" here he fake glared at his chubby companion. "We can get started."  
"Started with what?" Asked Elsa warily.  
"Your dance lesson of course." He said with a smile. Elsa looked at her feet

"I don't dance... I'm very clumsy..." But Jack would hear none of it. He walked up to her, took her by the wrist, and half walked, half dragged her over to a clear spot on the deck.  
"You can't be a proper princess if you don't learn how to dance," he was saying. But then, just as she expected, she tripped over the hem of her dress she turned bright red as her right shoe went sliding across the deck . To her surprise though, Jack did not laugh. Instead he picked up her shoe walked to her with a kind smile. "Listen," he said with an understanding look in his crystal blue eyes. "I know how hard it is to try to fit in and be someone you're not. I went through the same thing... I mean... I was an apprentice for a cook, so I was as low as you can get..." Elsa giggled and some of the loneliness she has been feeling disappeared. It seemed strange, but even though she had only known North and Jack for a short time, she felt comfortable and safe...like she has known them for at least several years. "Now," said Jack

She took his hand, took a deep breath, closed her eyes and took a step forward.

"That's it..." She looked at him, still unsure. But he smiled at her, his eyes sparkling with...fun. Finally she too let her face break into a smile, and, to the time of North's violin, started to Waltz.

"So... " sad Jack, turning red, Elsa couldn't understand why .  
"So..." He twirled her around "So, um, Jack, how did you end up being a cook's apprentice?" She asked, desperately wanting there not to be an awkward silence. Especially why they were dancing. It was just too...awkward.

"Ehh... Family was broke, I worked for Russian royalty as a matter of fact... For the actual grand ducessa Elysia and her family... I worked with my mom in the kitchen and visited my dad on the weekends" suddenly some of the fun light in his eyes dimmed. "That is, until my dad died."

Elsa was horrified

"What?!"

"He was a bodyguard for the royal family... Got killed during the revolution..." Jack kept his eyes down as he spoke, but Elsa could see tears glistening on the edges of his eyes. She didn't know what to do. So she did the first thing that came to mind-

She kissed the top of his head like he was a small child, which was hard considering she was so much taller than he was, and he relaxed . She looked at his face and saw a small lopsided smile. She smiled back, and they continued danced to the sound of North's violin.  



	7. Chapter 7

As Elsa bundled up in the blanket in her bunk bed, a bag fell off the bed and a tiny round box fell out. She could hear a melody start to play in small, chiming bells. She recognized the tune. It was one her mother used to sing to her when she was a little girl. Listening to it now, on a boat, so far from home brought tears to her eyes. Wait a minute. Where did that come from?! She thought.  
Random things came into her head like that sometimes, like a tiny bit of a dream, trying to be remembered, and it always scared her.  
She tried to open it but it was locked. She looked around and huffed in frustration. A key. She needed a key. There was always something. She reached for the bag the box fell out of and rummaged through it, looking for a key small enough to fit in the lock. But she found none . Another huff of frustration and a look through all her clothes later, she decided to give up and get some rest.

(The dream sequence )

Elsa is running around on perfect, lush green grass, laughing as a young girl with red braided hair chases her. "I'm gonna get you Elsa!" The little girl shouts happily, running as fast as her short legs could go.  
"Oh, no! Somebody save me!" Laughed Elsa,

The cherubic little girl squealed with glee, launching herself at her, they fell to the ground in a laughing fit, then Elsa heard a woman calling them.

"Darlings are you coming or not?"

"Yes mommy!" The little girl laughed running up the hill towards the picnic her mother had laid out for the family. As the girl ran up the hill, a handsome middle aged man met her at the top, picked her up, and swung her around, saying,

"Oh, your getting bigger all the time pumpkin!"  
"No I'm not daddy! You are!" She said as she poked his nose.

Elsa laughed, happy to see the family she never knew. A while after they ate, the father lifted the little girl on his shoulders and ran for the lake, making a big splash, everyone laughed

"Come on in Elysia!" The father called . "I'm coming!" She called, and began running for the lake. It looked so welcoming; the sun reflecting of the ripples in the water. It was probably warm, since it had been warm since March. She couldn't wait to jump into its welcoming embrace...

(Real life)  
Meanwhile Jack was startled awake when he felt something heavy land on his stomach, he gasped for breath, looked up, and saw the puppy sitting on him, whining.

"Oh. Hey mutt." He muttered, "hey Elsa your dog is-" but when he looked over at her bunk bed on the opposite side of the room,she wasn't there.

"Elsa?! ELSA!" He cried out going to look for her.

(Back to dream sequence)

Elsa walked towards the lake. She didn't know why've she was walking, because the couldn't wait to feel the warm water caress her skin. To immerse herself in the clear water and float to nowhere... She hesitated at the top of the hill "Hello!" She called to the family excitedly The family looked up at her happily "Come my little snowdove! Jump!"  
She giggled but something was wrong with this man, he turned to darkness

"The Arendelle curse! Jump!" Still, she hesitated, confused...

The man turned to a horrific demon-like creature Elsa screamed in horror stumbling back

( real life )

Jack could see Elsa at the edge of the boat, he reached out and pulled her away and the poor girl started screaming and flailing

" Elsa it's me !" But she wouldn't stop. When she looked at him, her eyes where like that of a stranger; wild. Terrified. "Elsa! ELSA!" Jack gripped her by the shoulders and stared into her face. She finally calmed.  
"Elsa," he said more softly. "Elsa it's me. It's Jack."

Elsa sobbed against his shoulder

"The Arendelle curse it's-!"

"What?! What are you talking about?!"

"I kept seeing faces... So many faces!" She cried Jack held her tightly and whispered

"It was just a nightmare" as she cried . Suddenly she grabbed his shirt sleeves in a iron grip and looked at him, horrified.  
"No!" She said, tear streaks on her face.

"No! It wasn't a dream! The faces are real! I saw portraits of them in the old palace! It's the Arendelle curse!" Then, without warning, she wilted like a wet leaf into Jack's arms.

She shivered from the cold wet rain.

"It's all right... You just need to warm up, and sleep... Come on..." He said as he scooped her up , carried her back to the cabin, and tucked her into her bunk. Her face was at last peaceful, her eyelids lightly closed, though Jack could still see the tracks of the tears down her face.  
He stood looking at her for a few seconds, then sighed and climbed into his own bunk. Before Elsa dozed off she murmured "Good night Jack..."

"'Night Elsa..." He whispered, but she had already fallen asleep.

Jack smiled, got up, and kissed Elsa's forehead, then winced.

"Stupid stupid stupid!" He growled, mad at himself...

He was falling in love with the girl...

That wasn't a good thing to do...  
Considering he might be giving her away to someone else...

The thought terrified him as he crept back to his bunk.  
He drifted into a troubled sleep.

The next morning dawned bright and chilly, but inside the cabin, the fire still burning in the hearth kept Jack and Elsa warm. Jack opened his eyes groggily, and remembering what happened last night, had a momentary panic attack, worrying that Elsa had gotten up and wandered off while sleepwalking again, but she was still asleep in her bed, her puppy laying beside her, and he smiled. This was unusual in itself because Jack was usually mean and grumpy in the morning and nothing could make him smile until about 11:30. He sat up in bed and stretched, trying to keep his grunts to a minimum, but as he had his arms over his head, he saw Elsa open her eyes she blinked then said

"Hello... What are you doing up so early?"

"Making sure you don't wander off again..." Jack teased .  
Elsa furrowed her brow, confused. "Wander off? Again? What do you mean?"  
"You mean you don't remember?" Asked Jack, concerned.  
Elsa shook her head slowly, thinking hard. "No. I don't remember anything about last night after going to sleep. What happened?"

Jack just shook his head...  
"You were walking in your- oh never mind..." He muttered . It probably wasn't a big deal...he hoped. If it happened again, he would tell her what happened. Maybe it was the same with all sleep walkers; maybe none of them could remember what happened. Jack was secretly glad. If he told Elsa what happened, she would probably freak out and not only would he lose her but the money too, and honestly he didn't have anything to do back in Russia . Not even family. Besides North and, at the moment, Elsa and her little dog, he didn't have a thing in the world. Not a mother. Not a father. Nothing. Thinking of this made him downcast, and Elsa noticed. She slid off her bunk. "Jack? Are you okay?"

"Yeah... Just had a weird night that's all... It's nothing..." He mumbled , not wanting her to be worried about him, since he was worrying about her.  
A knock sounded at the door. "Eh, Jack? E-Elsa? Are you two in there?" Called North from behind the door.  
"Yeah, what is it, North?" Asked Jack back, glad for the distraction

"We're almost at the mainland, get your things... " he said, shivering from the cold breeze . "Okay, North, we'll be out in a minute." He turned back to Elsa, who was watching him with a strange expression. "What?" He asked, not unkindly.  
"I don't know," she said. "You just seem...different somehow. Just more serious than yesterday."

He scoffed, got his trunk and followed North.

She can't know... He thought...you can't fall in love with her 


	8. Chapter 8

"Elvis," said Pitch in a dangerously calm voice. The little creature stepped towards his master, nervous and shaking pitifully. "Y-yes master?" He asked.  
"The girl is still alive," said the dark one.  
"Yes, master."  
"Why do you think that is?"

"The young man keeps interfering sire?" The little thing muttered "EXACTLY!" Pitch roared, the breath of his fury making Elvis's fur ripple.

"I- I have an idea sire... How about we let him take her where she's going and once he leaves... we get her!"

"Oh shut up you rat! Wait- what if we wait until they get there and he leaves! How brilliant I am! "

"But I-"

"Shut up!"  



	9. Chapter 9

After Jack left the cabin, Elsa stood where she was, confused my his behavior. She wondered what happened last night that made him act so differently. She couldn't remember ever having sleep walked before. And even if she had, why would that effect Jack?

"So..." Said Elsa

Jack just grumbled in response

"What happened?"

He didn't answer, he just stared straight ahead.

"Why are you mad at me?!" Elsa said "I'm not!"  
"Then why are you acting this way?!"  
"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" She had quickly dressed, packed her things and went to speak to Jack about his behavior.

"Why?!" Elsa shouted angrily

"Why what?!" He growled

"Why are you being such a JERK!" Screamed Elsa He spun to her and used his hands to emphasize each syllable of what he said next.  
"I. CANT. TELL. YOU!" He practically yelled at her.

Elsa growled in anger and stormed off ahead of him . He was about to call out to her, to tell her to wait so he could explain. But he didn't. He let her stalk down the gang plank with her bags and brush past North who almost fell into the icy water when she went past him.

"What. Did. You. DO?!" Growled North. "I don't want to talk about it," grumbled Jack as he passed his chubby friend. North started to sputter a reply but Jack interrupted him.

"Let's just go, okay," he said, his icy, crystalline eyes boring into the poor little man.

North shook his head and muttered something in Romanian, then followed them out. By the time they made it to the bottom of the gang plank, Elsa was waiting my the port guard for them to come and get their travel papers stamped. She was standing with her arms crossed and her jaw set, her eyes firmly fixed on a box of fish in front of her.

"Hey-"

That hurt, bad, but he knew he couldn't show it... "Look, Elsa-" "I SAID SHUT. UP." She said again, this time glaring at him with her unrealistic blue eyes. "If you don't want to tell me the truth, then I don't want to hear anything you have to say."

That was it.

"WELL FINE THEN!" He snapped

"FINE!"

"FINE!" He was done pandering to the girl. It was like she thought she was already queen and could bend him to do whatever she wanted. Well she couldn't. And he wouldn't. But before he could tell her so, she stomped past him and Vlad and went in the opposite direction of the castle. "Uhhm hon... Paris is That way..." Jack said, scowling

"I know..." Elsa lied

"Then where are YOU going?" She spun around with angry tears in her eyes. "Somewhere where I don't have to be with the biggest liar and jerk in Europe!" And with that she stalked away. Kristopher ran behind her, growling at Jack as he padded past.

Jack looked down at his feet

"Elsa wait!" But it wasn't Jack... It was North calling to her.

Elsa turned around and glared at him from the bridge where she stood

North walked over to her , wringing his hands.  
"Elsa, dear," he said, his sympathetic turquoise eyes silently imploring her. Her glare softened.  
"What," she said, more resigned.  
"Elsa, Jack...he, he is not always the most diplomatic. He hasn't had anyone else but me in his life for a long time."

Elsa just scoffed, looking down at her reflection in the river below,

"Elsa darling... What do you see...?"

"I see an ugly little nobody... With no past... And no future..." She said, scowling at her reflection and looking over at a water lily .  
"That's not what I see," said North, taking her hand and putting it between both of his. He smiled at her like a kind grandfather. "I see a beautiful young lady, destined for a great life full of friends and family."  
"I-I don't have a family," said Elsa, "Maybe... Maybe not... But there's always hope malenkaya devochka"

"What's that word mean?" Elsa asked

"It means 'little girl.' In Russian... You see... My mother was Russian, but my father was from Romania... So I am part of both families. Russian and Romanian." She smiled at him gratefully. "Thank you," she whispered, tears coming to her eyes.  
North nodded. "And besides, even if you don't have a birth family,even if they're all gone, just remember that you always have me. If you ever need anything, just ask..." He said, smiling, his eyes krinkling in the corners, "Thank you, North ," she said again, mostly because she didn't know what else to say. North had to be the sweetest man she had ever known. Her eyes drifted to behind North and rested on Jack, who was watching them with a half dejected, half angry expression.

"Doesn't give Jack the right to act like a total pariah though..." Elsa muttered

"He just has anger issues, he'll get over it..." "Sigh. I guess." She looked at North sheepishly.

"Do you think I...over exaggerated?" She asked.  
He thought carefully before answering.

"I think...perhaps, that both of you may have acted a bit rashly. As I said before, the boy has never had much companionship, especially not with little girls..."

Elsa blushed red

"Ew! Wait- no. He's my friend! He doesn't like me that way! That'd be so weird!" North just chuckled. "Well, who am I to say...I'm just a bumbling old man." Elsa hugged him and he blinked in surprise.  
"Your the kindest, sweetest old man I have ever met," she said. He pulled away smiling. "Well, we had better get back. Jack is also not in a good mood right now... Considering he keeps getting yelled at by everyone... The poor lad." "Yeah," said Elsa, rubbing her arms.

"We should get going, Vlad. Come on."  
She led the way to the foot of the bridge where Jack was standing. Now it was he who wouldn't look at her. It didn't feel good.

Meanwhile Jack felt bad for yelling at her... When she walked up to him, she wasn't looking at him, but not like she was last time. This time, she looked embarrassed. "Elsa, hey, I'm-" but she interrupted him. "Jack, before you say anything, I want to apologize. I was being pushy and demanding, and I forgot that I'm not the only one that is constantly going through rough times and I shouldn't take my anger out on everyone..."

But she has every right to be angry, Jack thought, this was my fault. it was like she read his mind when she went on.  
"None of what happened is your fault. You have every right to keep things to yourself and I shouldn't assume that you want to or should tell me everything." She looked up to see his response but she couldn't read his emotions. Elsa didn't talk for the rest of the way to Paris, mad at herself. And at Jack a little. Why didn't he say anything? Why did he just stare at her after she finished apologizing? Was he still mad at her or did he just not know what to say? Either way, he still wasn't speaking to her, but when she stole a glance at him, he was always red, like he was embarrassed, or scared or mad. And he was always looking at the ground, not looking up, even if he accidentally bumped into a man carrying groceries or a mother carrying her baby. He frequently got dirty looks because of this. Finally she couldn't take it any longer. She just ran on ahead, tears leaking from her eyes, she didn't want to be tempted to keep looking back at him, his white blonde hair rippling in the chilly breeze, the set of his mouth slightly off to the side as though he was in deep thought...which he probably was. She needed to take her mind off it. She was hurting... Hurting bad.

But then she heard North crying out in pure happiness

"Toothiana my darling!"

And she heard a high perky voice

"North!" And a short lady in brightly colored clothes nearly knocked him over! North looked at her in mock sternness.  
"Toothiana, how many times have I told you: it's Grandpa. You're only 17!"  
Toothiana giggled, straightening her bright magenta hat.

"Is Anna doing okay?" North said

Why did that name seem familiar, Elsa thought

"No... We still haven't found the princess grandpapa..." Then she stared straight at Elsa with a creepy peculiar curious expression .  
"What?" Elsa asked, probably more harshly than she meant.

"Wow... You look JUST LIKE HER!" She walked over to her and started poking and pulling and prodding at her face

"Who?"

"The grand Ducessa Elysia!" Elsa took the girls hand and brought it away from her face.  
"I-I do?" She asked, somewhat dazed.  
"Yeah!" Said Toothiana, obviously not noticing Elsa's strange behavior. Forgetting her promise not to look at Jack, Elsa turned to him. Panic and Hysteria threatening to escape. His anger seemed to disappear and he was looking at me with a mixture of curiosity and surprise and awe.

"Elsa are you okay?"

"No." She whispered, leaving them in the courtyard , she ran ahead of them and turning the corner of the next block, ran as fast as she could until she came to a small park. She slowed. What was she doing? Why was she acting this way? Why was she so fazed by what that girl said?

then she realized why she reacted this way-She didn't want to be rejected, if she wasn't the princess, she would never have a chance at even an "almost family". Still breathing hard from her run, she looked around for a place to sit and spotted a bench by a frosted over pond. She watched a robin fly by. She sniffed and wiped some tears off her face, blinking the next wave back. She really had to stop crying so much.  
"Hey,"  
The voice made her jump.  
Looking up, she saw the concerned face of Jack.  
"Hey," she said, sniffing again and attempting to laugh. "Don't do that! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Elsa said

"Says the one who ran off and made me have to chase you down..." He said, panting and bending over.

"Woah! Who knew you could run so fast in heels?"  
When Elsa didn't answer, he looked at her sadly and sat down next to her.  
He sighed.

"Elsa? Are you okay?" He asked.  
"No! I'm not okay!" She yelled, but not out of anger. It was just easier to think straight when she talked louder. It seemed Jack understood because he didn't shrink back or look angry. He simply sat and waited for her to go on. She inhaled a shaky breath and continued.  
"It-it's just all this," she said, gesturing around her.  
Jack looked confused. "A...park in France?"

"No! This whole situation! What if I'm not who I think I am or who you say I am?!" "Woah woah woah, slow down, Elsa," he said, turning toward her in the bench, his eyes full of worry "Don't think like that. From the moment I met you do you know what I thought?"  
Elsa sniffed. "No. What?"  
"I thought to myself, there is a strong, determined girl who has a family out there somewhere and, pardon my french, damn it I'm gonna help her find it!" Elsa looked at him with teary eyes. He had so much hope in his eyes. And something else that was always there. Joy. Fun. She wondered if that was at the center of his being and could never leave. She smiled.

"I thought you were only interested in getting your money."

He just smirked

"Right..." Then she asked a question that she thought she should have asked when this whole thing started.  
"What are you going to use the money for once you get it?"

"Uhhm honestly... Not sure..." He said, scratching his head.

"Maybe I'll travel some more, or just buy a nice house and relax."

"Well whatever you use it for, as long as it's for a worthy cause, I'll do my best at this. I promise." she teased. She smiled and him and he looked at her gratefully.

Elsa looked up at the trees .

"It really is beautiful here," she said.

"It's okay..." Jack said, shrugging .  
Elsa just laughed. She noticed how Jack had a way of not revealing everything he was feeling or thinking. Then she remembered the night before. she was afraid of bringing it up for fear that Jack would clam up and shut her out again. But she had to ask.  
"Jack about last night... You said I was sleepwalking..." To her surprise, he didn't snap at her or try to change the subject.  
"Boy you sure are persistent," he said, chuckling. Then he sighed.

"Okay, fine. I guess you have a right to know. Just...promise me you won't freak out."  
"Ok, I won't freak out," she said, now wary.

"You had some weird nightmare last night... Something about a curse..." "A curse?" Said Elsa, bewildered.  
Jack nodded.

"Yeah. Last night your mutt jumped on me and woke me up and you weren't there, so I went to look for you." Here he hesitated. "I...I found you by the railing of the ship, about to jump off."  
Elsa was horrified.

"At first you were laughing, like you were going swimming in a lake or something... But then you started screaming!" He was looking at the ground as if it pained him to recall.

"I pulled you off the railing just as you were about to jump." Then he winced and revised

"Fell actually, but still you get the idea." He attempted a smile.  
"Jack," said Elsa. "Why didn't you want to tell me about this?" She asked.  
He shrugged. "I-I just didn't want to to worry. I mean, it's not that big a deal, right?"  
"Not that big a deal?" She said incredulously. "I almost died!"

"I didn't want to scare you!" Their voices were starting to rise, but just as Elsa was about to respond, she checked herself. They just finished arguing and hour ago, and she was going to force them into another fight? No. She was better than that.  
She sighed.

"I'm sorry, Jack. I shouldn't be yelling at you... It wasn't your fault I went crazy..." "Don't say that!" he said forcefully, turning again and looking into her eyes. "Don't say that," he repeated, softer this time. "You are not crazy. I don't know what happened to you last night, but whatever it was wasn't your fault."  



	10. Chapter 10

Once Elsa returned to Toothiana, she said

"First Mademoiselle you have to prove that you are the grand duchess Elysia by answering one question... How did you escape?"

Jack realized they hadn't discussed this, and thought they were done for.  
She took a deep breath and was about to answer when suddenly, she felt like a boulder hit her in the head.

A random image flashed through her head.

"There was a... Boy... "

Jack's eyes widened.

It couldn't be...

"He hid us in a secret room in the wall..." Then she scoffed

"I know that probably sounds crazy..."

"Non non mademoiselle! You've passed!" She shook her head, the image fading. "What?" She asked.  
Sophie was grinning from ear to ear and so was North.  
"You passed! You answered correctly!"

She blinked twice.

How? "Wait what? I thought no one knew how the Duch-how I escaped. Wasn't she the "lost" Duchess?"  
"That's just it, Mademoiselle! Only one person was there when you escaped...your sister, the Grand Duchess Anna! She's the only one who knew,

Oh my god. Elsa felt faint. She stumbled backwards and was about to fall when Jack caught her from behind. "Hey hey, Elsa are you okay?" He said softly, holding her arm.  
"I..I don't think I..." Her head fell against Jack's shoulder as she fainted away.

"She faints easily..." Jack said, trying to calm Sophie down as she panicked, thinking Elsa was sick or something and that she needed a doctor. "But but - why would she faint?"  
"Eh...perhaps the young lady was so overjoyed at the news!" Attempted North, wringing his hands. He shuffled over to Jack and the two of them carried her into a near by hotel.

Jack couldn't understand why she acted this way. When they walked into the hotel, the woman at the counter gasped.  
"Oh, my! What happened?" She ran around the desk to help the men.  
"I-it's fine re-really, ma'am," said Jack, trying to speak over the woman's gasps and cries of concern. "Um, do you have somewhere warm for her to lie down?" "Oui oui," she said, flustered. "Bring her into zis back room." Jack could barely understand her through her accent. She led the way behind the check in desk and opened an ornately carved door. Inside was a lush, heavily decorated lounge room, probably for the employees.

She must be exhausted, Jack thought. He and North laid her down on one of the sofas. "There you go," whispered Jack as he lay Elsa's head on a pillow. She looked so beautiful... He caught himself staring at her and looked away at North, who was watching him with a slight smile.  
Jack scoffed.

"She's the real Elysia, North." Jack whispered, staring down at her as she slept .  
"Yes," he said, sighing. Jack looked at him.  
"You knew?" He said incredulously. "You knew this whole time?"  
"No, not the whole time. Well, I had my suspicions when we approached her several days ago, but the events today proved it. The question now is, what do we do now...?"

"We let her go..."

"What?!"

"I don't even care about the money, she has a family now, and that's all that matters..." "Al that-but-you-how could-?" Sputtered North, turning red in the face.  
"No, North!" Said Jack, rounding on his little friend. "We're not going to keep forcing her to do what WE want. It's cruel. Not telling her who she is would be lying to her...and that's worse than what they did to her as a kid, because it'd be taking her away from the only family she had..." "But...Jack. What about the money?" Asked Vlad timidly.  
"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE MONEY NORTH!" Jack shouted, making North cringe.  
He felt bad about yelling. "I'm sorry, North, but it's just, It seems like I only care about one thing..." "It's not that, it's just, I mean, we could use that..." Vlad looked at him quizzically. "Use what Jack?"

"Never mind... It's just I'm glad she found what she's been looking for..." North was silent for a minute.  
"How will you tell her?" He asked. Jack shrugged and sighed tiredly. He ran his hand over his face. "I don't know...I guess it would be best to just...tell her," he said. "I'll tell her as soon as she wakes up."  
North nodded,

"She has to know." Jack said

"How were you sure that's her?" North said curiously

"Because the little boy was me that's why!" Jack snapped .  
North was stunned. "What? How-but-you never told-"  
"Just drop it, North! Please!?" Said Jack. For the first time in his recent memory, he felt like crying. Why couldn't anyone understand!? He just didn't want to talk about this. About what happened, about Elsa,

It wasn't about the money anymore.

"But-"

"Don't you get it North?! The conman never gets the girl! Now leave me alone..." He moaned , plopping himself down on an armchair next to Elsa's couch. He dropped his head into his hand and tried not to sniff. He heard North sigh, then slowly walk out of the room.  
No one moved for several minutes, and the only sound that was heard was Elsa's soft breathing.

Jack gently stroked the back of her soft hand. "Elsa," he said, sighing. He had been fighting the tears inside him since the night before and he was getting tired of holding them in. Finally, he let them fall. One by one, they slid from his eyes, down his cheek, and into the carpet.  



	11. Chapter 11

Jack had his head bowed, so he didn't see Elsa wake up. "Jack?" She said softly. Then, seeing is face wet with tears, sat up abruptly. "Jack, what's wrong?"  
Jack started and hurriedly tried to wipe his face.

"Nothing... Thought you had hurt yourself..." Jack lied.  
"No no no no, Jack, no more lying to me," said Elsa, leaning forward and pulling his hands away from his face.

"But I really am worried about you. You're like my best friend." "Jack, you've been worrying about me since the moment we met! I think it's about time that I started worrying about you," said Elsa.  
Jack looked up at her, his ice blue eyes still glistening with tears. She smiled a small smile which he tried to return.

He bit his lip

"So... I talked to Toothiana... She wanted me to ask you if you wanted to go shopping for clothes and shoes later..." Jack said. Elsa looked at him sadly. Why wouldn't he tell her what was bothering him? She just sighed. "Ok. Um. Yeah...that-that sounds great," she said.  
Jack nodded and stood up, about to walk out. But as he passed Elsa, she took his arm.  
"Jack," she said. "If you need anything, if something's bothering you, I'm here for you okay?"

Jack nodded weakly , attempting another smile. "Thanks Elsa. I mean it...thank you. Now, uh, let's go let the others know that you're alright." "Okay." Elsa got up, but immediately bent over again. "Ugh! Ow!" Jack rushed to her side. "Elsa? Elsa, are you okay?"  
She shook her head.

"Headache... I get those sometimes...I'll be okay." "Oh, okay...I thought it might have been an after effect of when you fainted."  
"Yeah maybe that too. Okay, well...let's go!"  
They walked out of the lounge where North was pacing, ringing his hands again, and Toothiana was chattering on and on even though no one was really paying attention. She saw them come out of the room.  
"Oh, Mademoiselle! Juene homme! Are you all right? You gave us such a fright!" She said, clutching her heart with one hand and fanning her face with the other. "Yes, yes, Toothie, I am fine. I was just...excited to finally be home."

"Are you sure you're okay?" North asked

She nodded . "Yes, I'm perfectly fine," she said, doing her best at a bright smile. "So, Toothie! Jack mentioned something about new clothes and shoes?"  
Toothiana immediately jumped on the subject. "Oh, oui, mademoiselle! Paris has some of the best shopping in the world!"

"Oh you simply MUST see the Eiffel Tower mademoiselle! But first we shall go to dinner! Come come!" Toothiana said, tugging Elsa's arm .  
Despite herself, Elsa felt a tingle of excitement. She had always wanted to see this Eiffel Tower that she had heard so much about and she had just realized how hungry she was when her stomach growled extremely loudly.

Toothiana laughed .  
Despite herself, Elsa felt a tingle of excitement. She had always wanted to see this Eiffel Tower that she had heard so much about and she had just realized how hungry she was when her stomach growled extremely loudly.

"Come child!" Now Elsa laughed, because Toothiana was at least a year younger than she was. Toothiana took off skipping down the sidewalk into the heart of Paris. Elsa looked back at Jack and Vlad. North was beaming at Toothiana, but Jack was looking at her sadly.

Paris holds the key to her past, she was the princess, found at last

No more pretend, you'll be gone, that's the end... Jack thought . That was it...she would be gone. No more petty little arguments, no more dances on the deck, no more snickering at North's oversized furry coat. He would be on his own again. He wasn't good enough for her anyway, he thought. He shook he's head, snapping out of his thoughts, realizing that he was staring at her. He quickly smiled.  
"What?" She asked.  
"Uh, nothing, I'm, I'm just really hungry."

She shook her head laughing.

"What is it with guys being hungry all the time?" She teased .  
He scoffed. "Says the girl who complained for 2 hours about wanting chocolate right after lunch!"  
She just rolled her eyes and they laughed together, something they both desperately needed. "Well, if your so hungry, let's go! Toothiana says she knows of a great place."

He smiled halfheartedly and followed her .  
She ran ahead to catch up with Sophie and started giggling and talking together as though they had known each other all their lives. Elsa looked so beautiful when she was happy. Her cheeks glowed a rosy pink and her eyes sparkled like diamonds in the moonlight.

It took his breath away, so it really didn't help his situation when, as Sophie took them on a tour of the sights of the city, she took them to the Eiffel Tower "Great. Just great." He muttered bitterly to himself.  
But the rest of the group thought it was wonderful. They were all talking at once, Toothiana filling them in on the history, North talking about the vendors, and Elsa saying every 5 seconds how she couldn't wait to see it.

She stared in awe out the window of the taxi carriage. Everywhere she looked there were people; all kinds of people. Aristocrats wearing rich furs and layers of silk and middle class men and also the occasional beggar. Those are the people who tugged at Elsa's heart. She had been like one of those only a short while ago.

"STOP THE CARRIAGE!" She shouted

"W-what's wrong Elsa?" Jack said

"Mon dieu! are you all right Madamoiselle?!" Toothiana said

Elsa got out of the carriage and gave a nearby beggar her last few dollars out of her handbag . He was a small boy, probably about 13 years old, but he was so frail and small that he could have been 8. At first, he didn't take the money, but Elsa gently took his small, dirty hand and pressed the money into it. The boy looked at her with wide eyes. "M-merci, madam..."

She smiled and kissed the boy's forehead . He blushed, looked at her one last time, then scampered away into the crowd. Elsa stared after the boy for a moment, then walked back to the carriage. When she got in, Jack, North, and Toothiana were looking at her.  
"What?" She asked. Toothiana immediately became flustered.

"That was the sweetest thing I've ever seen!" She blurted out

Elsa flushed pink . "It was nothing, it just felt like the right thing to do."  
"Nothing?" Said North. "You might have changed that boys life for the better, Elsa!"  
Elsa blushed again. What was the big deal? She glanced at Jack, who had said nothing, but was looking at her with a small smile, his face had flushed pale pink . Wait, why was his face pink? Was he blushing from embarrassment? ...or pride? She hoped it was pride. She smiled back at him, then he made a silly face at her, making her giggle. It felt good to laugh, she realized. She hadn't done that very often since embarking on this voyage. She was scared , lonely, shy...but now, for the first time, despite the fact that she was about to pretend to be the Grand Duchess Elysia, she felt happy. And she was going to hold on to that.  
She put on a huge smile. "So, Sophie, how is the food at this place?" "Oh it's fabulous! It is known for it's exotic foreign foods! They have Indian, Japanese-"

But she just tuned her out, staring out the window again in worry... What if She wasn't the Duchess? What if as soon as she said something in the court everyone would know I wasn't her and they would drag her off to the dungeon to rot? North would be crushed, Toothiana would probably lose all her trust and Jack...he would turn his back to she forever. He just wanted money... He didn't have anything to go back to Russia for, he said so himself, he'd just run away to Norway or something .  
But she would do it.  
She would make them believe her. For Jack.  
For North.  
For Toothiana.  
For herself.

After supper they went to see the Eiffel Tower, Jack seemed nervous, but everyone, especially Elsa, was having a good time. Toothiana was going on about the history of the tower, the architect, and the significance of the shape. North was in a deep discussion with a crepe vendor, and Elsa was staring down at the beautiful city from above Jack stared in awe at her, and put his hand in his pocket, his fingers curled around a flower in his pocket he had meant to give her.  
He was stupid to even think he had a chance with her.  
He threw the flower out the window and watched it float down to the pavement far below. "Hey," Elsa came up to him.  
"Oh, uh, hi," said Jack , shaking his head.  
Elsa sighed and leaned her hands agains the railing, the breeze sending her hair out in waves behind her.  
"This is the most beautiful view in the whole world..."

No, thought Jack, I could probably think of one more... She turned to look at him and he hastily looked away over the shining city.

Nothing he could do now... He looked back at her, trying to put on a neutral expression. Elsa's eyes were shining from the lights below and her smile was radiant, but there was something sad in her expression.  
"Hey, what's the matter?" He asked.  
"What?" She asked, confused.  
"You look pretty..." He couldn't help it, it was true... Well actually not really, it was actually an extreme understatement but he couldn't tell her that...

"Thank you..." She mumbled, blushing . Suddenly he blushed too. Why would he say that!?  
"Uh, s-sorry, um, I- I-that was awkward. I- um...ugh. Never mind."  
He turned away, pressing the heels of his hands against his eyes. "It's just... I mean it's the truth... I'm sure that you'll make it..." He muttered .  
"What did you say?" Said Elsa, coming up behind him.  
"I-uh," he didn't know what to say. Should he tell her the truth? That she was the real Duchess Elysia? That they could never see each other again after she took her rightful place on the throne?

He decided to tell her the truth and sighed, mentally preparing himself.  
He turned to her and looked at her intently. She was looking back at him with concern.  
"Jack, what's wrong? You can tell me," she said gently.  
He sighed again.

"See the thing is..." But he couldn't bring himself to do it . Come on, don't be a baby. She deserves to know, he told himself. He could see that she was struggling to understand his pain.  
"Jack, come on, talk to me," she said, trying to look him in the eye.  
Finally he squeezed his eyes shut. "You're the Grand Duchess Elysia!" 


	12. Chapter 12

Elsa froze...

"You're serious?"

He nodded gravely

Elsa squealed with glee

"I- I have a family!" Jack blinked. What? She wasn't even a little bit sad or worried? Didn't she know that he was breaking inside knowing that he would never see her again after tomorrow?

He smiled weakly...

So she couldn't see how much that hurt him. "Uh, y-yeah! It's great, huh? He said.  
But Elsa didn't hear him. She was pacing up and down the balcony, talking at high speed.  
"I wonder what my sister is like! Oh, do you think we'll eat chocolate everyday?..."

He couldn't help feeling happy for her though. She had a family. 19 years of her being alone, and at last, she had someone to call sister...family. It was more than he had.  
He wanted her to have more than he had. He wanted her to be happy more than anything else.  
And now she was.

And he'd let her go.

He wouldn't even take the money. He'd just go back where he came from. She suddenly stopped in front of him, her hands clasped in front of her, a childish, excited light in her eyes.  
"Oh Jack! I'm so excited!" Suddenly her face fell.  
"Wait...Jack, why didn't you tell me before?"

"I just now realized actually..." He said quietly, a tiny smile on his face. "What?" She asked.  
He chuckled. "That...well, that your a princess."  
She blinked several times, as though she has just realized this herself.  
"I-I guess I am," she said. Then Jack realized: she didn't care about the regality or pomp...all she cares about was her family. She had a home. A place where she belonged. He noticed Elsa was looking at him strangely. "Jack. What's wrong. You look...I don't know...depressed." She said with concern.  
He shook his head. "No, nothing is wrong." He took Elsa's arms. "I promise. I'm so happy for you. Just remember us little people when you're with your rich sister okay?" He said, teasing her. She laughed, her nose crinkling and her eyes shining.

He would definitely miss that...

But it couldn't be helped. Suddenly North called to them. "Uh, Jack! Elsa! We should probably start looking for a motel! It's getting late and we should head to the palace early tomorrow. An early start is always the best!"

Something was... Different... About Jack. He was kept to himself, not making carefree jokes, and Elsa frequently thought she saw images tears glistening on his blue eyes. The entire carriage ride to the hotel, she debates with herself wether or not she should talk to him.

Leave him be Elsa, she told herself, when he wants to talk he'll talk . So she resigned herself to looking out the carriage window and watching the lights and people of Paris pass by.  
It was breathtaking.  
The amount of glistening lights on the storefronts and trees were so beautiful Elsa wanted to just get out of the cab and stare at them for ever...

But she was to meet her sister after the ballet, Sophie had been generous enough to get them tickets.

I must remember to thank my new friend when this is over, she thought... She smiled. Everything has changed so fast; last week she was a poor orphan with nothing, and now, she was on her way to see a ballet and then become the grand Duchess! The thought almost made her laugh.

It was almost unfathomable...

She would never have imagined anything like this... The carriage jolted to a stop outside an elaborate entrance that Elsa could only assume was the theater. A small jolt of excitement ran though her.

Of course she wasn't in the same box as the princess though (spots were limited) , but perhaps she might be able to catch a glimpse of her future sister. As the other passengers where getting out of the carriage, Elsa craned her neck to look at all the grandly dressed guests filling into the entrance. She was about to step out when she noticed a hand reach down to take hers. She started. She had been distracted by a lady's layers of fur. Looking down, she saw Jack, looking at her with a mixture of sadness and something like pride. "My lady," he said, helping her down the rickety carriage steps.

His mood swings baffled her.

One moment he'd be all depressed...

Another he'd be angry...

And then another he'd be a happy perfect gentleman... She wanted to make it last as long as it could.  
"Why thank you good sir," she said, said smiling. She stepped off the last step and just as she put her foot down, slipped on a patch of ice and went sailing to the ground.  
The people around her gasped and cried out.  
"Elsa! What's going on?! I can't see?!" Said North, trying to get through a particularly large wave of people. Jack bent down to help her up.  
"Elsa, are you okay?" He said with concern. He helped her sit up and when he did, he saw her laughing.  
"Jack, this is the best I've ever been in my life!"

Will she even remember me? Elsa thought, I completely forgot about her... What is she hates me? What is she accuses me of being an impaired and locks me in the dungeon? What if she thinks I'm a fake?! These thoughts swirled in Elsa's mind as she and her little group slowly made their way into the foyer of the theater where many couples where still giving her strange looks after her dive into the pavement.

It was so crowded! She was constantly getting jostles and pushes my older men and women, probably thinking she was a maid or a nanny. The thought made her blush in embarrassment. But she remembered who she really was: a duchess. The Grand Duchess, and she held her head a little higher.

Even if they thought she was an ordinary, dirty, ugly little nobody, she knew who she really was... She smiled at the thought of some of these people realizing tomorrow that the girl they were pushing around in the theater was actually their Grand Duchess. Well not theirs anyway, her home was Russia, but she was still royalty nonetheless... She and her entourage were swept along by the massive crowd into the large mahogany double doors of the made theater. A young man in a military style red coat and small boxy hat inclined a hand to them and said, "if you will follow me, Madame, I will show you to your seat."

I was shocked for a moment, he actually assumed we were a rich young married couple!

"Oh we're not a couple-" Jack and I both stammered at the same time, "we-I-um...FRIENDS! Yes, well, um not like-I'm..." The poor usher looked back and forth at Elsa and Jack in confusion. She finally said. "We're not a couple, we're just friends can you please show us to our seats please?" Blushing a bright pink.

The usher smiled hugely,

Oh god. I've got myself an unwanted admirer, Jack, for a moment, seemed to scowl at him. "Of course, mademoiselle, right this way," he was about to offer Elsa his arm, but, glancing at Jack and seeing his huge scowl, apparently thought better of it and brought his hand back down. He weaved in and out of the crowd, finally bringing them to their seats, front row...

Far away from Anna... Concerned, Elsa leaned over North to talk to Toothiana. "Toothie. TOOTHIE!" Elsa had to tear her attention from a group of finely dressed ladies whom she obviously knew.  
"Yes, dear?"  
"I was just wondering how we are going to find my sister after the show?"  
"I'll talk to her Madamoiselle!" Toothiana said Elsa thought she heard wrong. "You-you can just go up and speak to her? Just like that?"  
Sophie looked confused. "Well, yes, I am part of the royal court," she said.

Wow. Elsa sat back in her chair. Things never stopped amazing her in this city.

It was beautiful... She looked to her right at Jack. She felt like they should talk about something. Anything, if only to break the silence. But it was supposed to be quiet during the ballet and she didn't want to disturb anyone, so she held her tongue...

The ballet was quite beautiful . They went to see the Russian Nutcracker, the ballet that Elsa had been dreaming of seeing for years. The costumes where dazzling and the ballerinas' movements and the way the told the story were breathtaking. She didn't want it to end.

It was amazing. It felt like it went by so quickly. One minute Clara was throwing her slipper at the mouse king and the next, her and her Nutcracker prince where doing their closing duet. When it was over and the cast was doing their bows, Elsa was the first to clap...

It was beautiful, tears leaked from her eyes against her will...

She could see Jack smiling at her from the corner of her eye. Smiling. She missed when he smiled all the time. When she was doubting herself on the trip, his smile was so bright, it lifted her spirits. She desperately wanted him to talk to her. But she decided to let him initiate the conversation. If she did, she might push him away.

She was always the awkward one, she didn't want to ruin what little time she had with her friend.

Friend...

It didn't sound right to her... She shook her head, desperately not wanting the excitement and happiness of seeing the ballet to dissipate...at least not so soon.  
The curtain closed for the final time, and after the clapping died down, everyone started heading for the exit all at once.

She couldn't find her new friends

Then she heard a voice.

"I'm not seeing any more so called 'grand Duchesses' anymore... I'm sorry..."

"I'm telling you Princess it's really her!" Jack?!

"No you just want money like all the others!" Elsa was stunned. Jack had been using her. All he wanted was the money after all. She stumbled back from the box where the Duchess was, tears of confusion and anger coming to her eyes. She had never felt so alone. How could Jack do this to her!?

She was done.  



	13. Chapter 13

As soon as Jack exited the box, dejected, Elsa shoved him against the wall eyes burning in rage.

"YOU ARE A LIAR AND A CREEP AND I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"

She slapped him then stormed off, tears leaking from her eyes, and Jack's heart crumbled as he watched her walk away. What just happened?  
What- then he realized. Elsa had been outside the box, listening to his conversation with the Duchess. She probably heard her say that he was just in it for the money.  
"Oh man," he groaned, running his hands through his hair.

North walked up to him, staring at him in alarm

"I kind of figured this would happen, but I never thought it'd make me feel so numb..." Jack muttered

He had to fix this...

He had to make princess Anna see that she was the real deal... He lifted up his head, his eyes on fire, his face set in determination He had to make this right. Whatever it takes.  
He squared his shoulders, turned around, and marched back into the Duchess's box, not caring to knock first.  
"What is this?" Gasped an elder woman , the princess's advisor

He held the tiny music box he had been carrying around and opened his hand so Anna could see it.  
"What. Is. That?" Anna said, recognizing the box immediately "I know you've been hurt, but I think this girl has been hurt just as much..."

She stared in awe at the tiny box in his hand. When she didn't say anything more, Jack decided to speak.  
"Look, Princess, I know you've been through a lot. I know you don't want to go through the pain of trusting that someone is your sister only to realize that they are an imposter. I can't even imagine what that is like...  
But I do know that this girl, she wouldn't pull that on anybody... She's too innocent for that..." She's too innocent for all of this...  
He looked into the eyes of the young Princess.  
"Please," he whispered, getting close to begging. "Please...just give her a chance." Neither of their eyes wavered, but Anna had a strange expression.  
"You feel very strongly for this girl...you truly believe it's her?"

"Yes... Just talk to her... Please..." Jack could feel tears coming to his eyes, and he desperately hoped Anna did not notice.  
She started to smile. "Alright," she said quietly. "I will speak to her. Where is she?" She looked expectantly behind Jack. "I'm not sure... I think she went to get her things from the hotel..."  
He grabbed a slightly wrinkled piece of paper from his pocket.  
"If you see her, will you give this to her, she doesn't have to read it, I don't blame her if she does, but I still want her to have it." The Princess nodded and gently took the paper. "I promise to give this to her," she said, her eyes soft with sympathy.  
Jack nodded, looking at the ground, Thanked the Princess, turned around and walked out of the box, sighing in relief.

And with that he sealed away his heart, knowing he'd probably never see Elsa again. And if he could never see Elsa again, he would never feel the same way about another girl.  



	14. Chapter 14

Elsa was angrily packing her bags, she'd take the first boat back to then she heard a knock.  
She groaned.  
"Go away Jack!"

"Wrong person hon." A girl's voice said as a head peaked around Elsa's bedroom door.  
It was Toothiana. Elsa sighed, bringing up her hand and wiping away remnants of tears. "Oh, it's you, Toothie,"she said.  
"I heard what happened," said Toothiana, hesitantly coming into the room. She was followed by a petite red haired girl

Princess Anna.  
Elsa's eyes widened, and she curtseyed, "Your highness, I'm sorry, I thought you were-"

"I know who you thought I was," she said gently and smiled.  
Elsa felt her face redden.  
"I-I what happened at the theater...I'm sorry, I-" The princess raised a hand, politely telling her to stop and listen.  
"I understand what happened. Perhaps even better than you do."  
"My lady?" Asked Elsa, confused.  
"The question though is... Are you really who he says you are...?"  
"I'm not sure anymore..." Elsa said, hanging her head.  
Then Anna saw the necklace around her neck, and her eyes widened.  
"May I see that necklace...?"  
Elsa looked at her with a confused expression but obliged , undoing the delicate silver clasp and letting the small key and chain fall int the Princess' hand. She lifted it up by the chain so that the key was right in front of her eyes.

"If this is what I think it is..." She murmured as she wound the gear on the necklace, and to their surprise the box opened and started playing a sweet tinkling melody.  
"Oh my..." The princess brought a hand to her mouth.  
"M-my lady?" Elsa was unsure what to do. The princess looked up at her, tears in her eyes. Suddenly, she put the box down, walked up to Elsa, and hugged her.

Then suddenly everything came back in an instant.

"ANNA?!" She said, her voice trembling

Princess Anna nodded, and Elsa hugged her tightly, sobbing, tears of joy leaking from her eyes. "Yes, Elsa! It's me, your little sister!" She laughed, a sob escaping at the same time. Then she pulled back, holding Elsa at arms length. "Oh, Elsa! You don't know how long I've waited for you to come home!"  
Elsa wiped away a tear. "Probably as long as I have."

She finally had a family again . Suddenly her face fell.  
"Jack...I told him I never wanted to see him again. I though he was just doing all this for the money." She brought her hand to her forehead. "Ugh! What have I done? He did all this for me and I was so mean to him!"  
Anna squeezed her shoulders.

It's for the best, she thought, he doesn't like me the way I do anyway...

"This calls for a celebration!" Toothiana said "I'll start planning!" She rushed out of the room, talking at super speed about streamers and seating arrangements. But Elsa was still downcast. "Do you think Jack will forgive me?" She asked her new sister.  
She smiled and took something out of her pocket.

The note said

"I don't expect you to read this, and I don't expect you to forgive me, but I just wanted to say that I'm sorry... And I hope you find everything you've been looking for-  
Jack." Elsa held the note in her hands for a full minute, staring at the words. Then something resolved itself in her. She looked up at her sister, resolve in her eyes. "I need to find Jack."  



	15. Chapter 15

Elsa went to the garden out back, hoping to catch him before he left, but she was alone...

"Hello little girl... We meet again..." Said a dark voice that was DEFINITELY not Jack! She whirled around, her eyes darting around the garden, trying to see where the voice came from in the darkness.

Two evil yellow eyes peered at her from the darkness , unblinking, it's pupils two long black slits, like cat eyes.  
Elsa backed up, running into a bench and falling into it, too scared to get back up.  
"Wh-who are you?" She asked, her voice shaking and tense.

"You don't remember me? Oh pardon moi Madame, it is I, pitch..."

Then it all came back to her . A fire. Running away. Getting on a train...  
She gasped and almost fell off the bench as the full force of her memories came rushing back to her all at once. Bringing her hand to her now throbbing head, she looked up fearfully at the dark shape that called itself pitch.

When she pulled her hand away her hand was bloody...

Meanwhile, at the train station, Jack put his hand in his pocket, looking for his round trip train ticket, when he found the flower from Elsa's hair...

Then he realized he couldn't leave her... He threw his head back in frustration, and a groan escaped from him closed lips. That girl could be so infuriating. But that is why he was going back. A conductor approached him and asked for his ticket to board the train.

He just waved him off, and darted back towards the hotel. He rehearsed in his mind what he wanted to say to her when he saw her. He would beg her, on his knees if he had to, to forgive him. He tore up the three flights of stairs and rapped on her door. "Elsa? Elsa! Are you in there?"

He heard screams from outside in the garden and he froze. That sounded like Elsa. He darted back down the stairs and searched for the door to the back gardens. He should have paid attention to the route to their room because it took him much too long to find it. When he did, he burst through the door, afraid of what he'd find...

Then he saw it... The very monster that had nearly wiped out the royal family only a decade before-

Pitch. Jack stood rooted to the spot, But not in fear or terror. In anger.  
"You get away from her," he growled at the shadow, finally advancing forward slowly, his fists clenched at his sides.  
"Oh, well if it isn't Prince Charming, come to save the day," Cooed Pitch.

Suddenly one of the statues- one of a griffin- came to life and attacked him

"HOLD IT!" Elsa roared, in Pitch's surprise he dropped his vial, and to his horror it rolled right to Elsa

"Wait! Give it back!"

But Elsa stomped it, making cracks . "This is for my family!" She screamed angrily

"This is for Jack!" Another stomp. "And this is for ruining my life!" She stomped on it one last time and it shattered, and at the same time, Pitch dissipated into a clouds of black smoke.  



	16. Chapter 16: Epilogue

(Anna's POV)

I wasn't surprised when Toothiana ran in with a letter tied in aqua blue ribbon,

I read the letter aloud

"My dearest sister Anna, thank you for everything you've done for me... It was wonderful to see you again, I learned on my journey to Paris and to you that I can do anything. I made amazing new friends and best of all, I found you! I am incredibly thankful for this journey. But now Jack and I have decided to go on a new journey... New adventures in new places... I promise to write and to visit often... I'll write soon! Wish you were here! Love, Elsa..." Anna had tears of eyes as she finished reading the letter. But not tears of sadness. Tears of joy for her sisters hard won happiness. She clutched the letter to her chest, a watery smile on her young face.

"Is something wrong Princepessa?"

"No Toothie... Everything's right again..."

"Ohh I just LOVE happy endings Anna!"

"It's not an ending Toothie... It's a new beginning..." I said, smiling, wiping the tears from my eyes. I folded up the envelope and put it in my jewelry box on my night stand.

I looked out the window and smiled, tears streaming down my face. "Go Elsa," I whispered from the window. "Start this new chapter in your life...just please make sure it's a beautiful one."

The end.  



End file.
